Love On The Wild Side
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: He always lived on the wild side, so of course he would love on the wild side to, good thing for him she was as wild as they came. So what if she was a bit off? It just made him want her more.
1. Chapter 1

**Love on the Wild Side**

**By: o0Kage-Yuki0o**  
><strong><br>****Summary: He always lived on the wild side, so of course he would love on the wild side to, good thing for him she was as wild as they came. So what if she was a bit off? It just made him want her more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Finding You<strong>

"I swear to god, Sabertooth!" The two men both blinked when they turned to see a small Japanese woman push her way through the underbrush. Sabertooth paled ever so slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Wolverine. Who the hell was this woman?

"Kagome!" Sabertooth cried out, slightly angered by her presence for some reason or another, and she simply glared at the large man.

"Don't you Kagome me, you jerk! I told you not to go starting stuff again, didn't I? You said tonight was about you and me, not you and your petty grudges!" She ranted, barring some sharp canines at him.

Sabertooth flushed red with rage as Wolverine retracted his claws and watched on, amused, yet still on guard as his rival was chewed out by the small woman. He smirked a little, further angering his opponent.

"Kagome! Now is not the time! I'll deal with you later!" He growled out, but she let out a huff and moved to stand in front of him. She only came up to his chest, but her glare more than made up for it, Wolverine decided. Those eyes of hers held a wild glint in them he recognized easily, she was some kind of animalistic, or instinctual, mutant most likely.

"Don't you dare try to brush me off! I've put up with you and your insensitivity for way too long! You're going to listen to me or it's over!" Sabertooth gaped for a second as she poked his chest harshly, and his anger began to get the better of him as Wolverine watched on amusement flashing in his eyes. How dare she make him look like a fool and in front of his long time arch rival!

"I don't have to time deal with you and your shit!" She blinked up at him, yes he was emotionally constipated, crude and an all around jerk but those were what she liked about him. He had been rather affectionate to her, especially lately, but now, now he was just being a downright asshole! She wasn't going to stand for it! She didn't care who the fuck was around! He had promised her that tonight was her night!

"Now see here you jer-"

**_Smack._**

For a moment she hadn't registered what happened, and wondered why her cheek stung, and why she was on the ground. He...had hit her hard enough to send her tumbling onto the earth.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as she heard the sound of Wolverine's claws extend.

"Listen here, bub, that shit ain't okay!" She blinked as she sat up slowly a hand held to her stinging face, in the entire two years she had been with him he had NEVER hit her…and now, now he had because of what? Because she had yelled at him in front of his 'arch rival'? That wasn't even close to a good reason. Why the hell would she put up with that shit? Did he think he was stronger than her? In his fucking dreams! She felt her anger boil up easily repressing her shock and hurt. No one had the right to hit her let alone him!

How dare he? She growled lowly in her throat, her already sharp fangs elongating as her nails became long, deadly claws. She growled a bit louder as she was filled with blinding rage the only thought in her had was to tear apart the male that dared to hit her! She was supposed to be his alpha female, his mate! One didn't harm their own fucking mate! She chuckled as a grin split across her face, her senses sharpening as her mutant powers kicked in. She'd just have to show him how canines differed from fucking cats.

She gave a feral growl as she launched herself at the man that had been her intended. She would kill him! She smirked as her claws made contact with him, enjoying his loud cry of pain and the sickening sound of tearing flesh. She quickly tossed a glare at the other male, warning him to back off, this was her fight, her kill. She flicked her eyes back to the one that hurt her and smirked as he paled muttering an 'oh shit' under his breath.

Wolverine watched on in a stupor as the small Japanese woman suddenly changed into an-for the lack of a better word- animal. She was lashing out in a way that one could only call primal, feral it was odd yet slightly intriguing for Logan, since it was usually him being watched in such a way. It was no doubt a part of her mutation…and by the looks of it she didn't have very good control of it.

He blinked as Sabertooth cried out in pain, yet he did not strike back…in fact he seemed to be avoiding hurting her altogether…odd. He had just struck her out of anger, now he just laid back and took the pain as she maimed him? Deciding something quickly, Logan jumped into action, yeah he didn't like Sabertooth, but if the woman continued on her rampage there would be no Sabertooth left to actually fight, and god knew Sabertooth was his to kill.

She growled as the other male came up behind her and restrained her, using one large arm to pin hers against her body, and another to wrap around her hips, preventing spine movement. When she tried to kick him, he simply took the pain as if she were a child kicking his shin.

"Let me go!" She snarled out as she struggled in his arms, watching in anger as the one who hurt her slunk off, tossing her one last glance as he disappeared into the woods.

"No! Come back! You fucking coward! Let me go, you jerk!" She growled more and slammed her head back into him, smirking happily as he grunted in pain, but growling when she realized he was not letting her go. In fact, he hadn't let up his hold on her at all. He apparently had a very, very high tolerance for pain...

"No can do, girlie. Now calm down or I'll be forced to make you." He said, and she scoffed.

"Don't you dare try anything!" She snapped.

He grunted as she struggled more to get out of his grasp, and he tightened his grip on her in warning. All that moving around was not good! He groaned lightly as her rear rubbed against him, teasing him without really knowing that she was. Fuck, he was starting to get hard.

"You'll stop if you know what's good for you." Logan rasped out, fighting the pleasure back with as many disgusting thoughts as he could. It was rather hard when he could still feel her rear squirming against him, and her breasts pressed beneath his arm.

She growled as the rival of her former lover threatened her. He dared such a thing? She hissed as she doubled her actions to get free, she was not one to be told what to do! She stiffened as she rubbed against something that shouldn't have been there! He was aroused! The bastard! He took pleasure in restraining her! Suddenly a plan formed in her mind. If he wanted a thrill, she would just have to give him one, and then once she was free she would make him pay for getting in her way!

She smirked as she ground into him enjoying the way he shivered and growled in pleasure.

"Girl you're playing with fire…" He groaned out, and she grinned before grinding into him harder.

"Well…I happen to find fire very…arousing." He grunted as she rubbed against him, her voice sounding oh so tempting to his ears. He knew he shouldn't take her up on her offer, she was obviously someone connected to Sabertooth, most likely a lover…yet that connection seemed to be terminated…plus it had been so long and she was willing.

He smirked. Why the hell not take that which is freely given? He quickly spun her around and crashed his lips down on hers, enjoying as she shivered in pleasure, kissing him back with just as much force and pure animalistic lust. He grunted as she wrapped her legs around his waist moving her hips against his own as she nibbled on his neck. He groaned as she bit his neck, his own mouth nibbling on her shoulder his hands fondling her ample ass.

She groaned as he nibbled on her shoulder his hands kneading her ass…maybe she would let his offense against her slide…

"Ahhn!" She gasped as his hand slipped farther, past her ass and straight to her wet folds. He started kneading her core through her black pants, he was good and already knew how to touch a woman to drive her crazy, so much better than her last male. She growled in pleasure as he moved to suckle on her neck no doubt trying to lay claim to her…she would let it slide for now.

He grunted as she moved against him, she thought she was in control did she? He grinned, that wouldn't do…he was the male he would be the one on top, he had always been dominant by nature. He growled at her as he pinned her to a tree, nipping at her neck roughly to show her who exactly was in charge here.

She gasped as he nipped at her neck; he was forcing her to submit! She would not! She hissed as she tried to move and was rewarded with a slightly painful nip on her neck. She whimpered and bared her neck…she would acknowledge him as her alpha...for now.

He grinned against her neck and licked it trying to soothe the pain he had caused. She had submitted like a good female and she would be rewarded…oh that he would make sure of. Yet, in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, it wasn't very often that he gave into his instincts so much, but today he was going to and he was going to enjoy it to its fullest.

"Fuck..." She murmured as his hand dove into her pants, her back arching when he found just the right spot.

Suddenly a voice echoed through both of their minds.

_Sorry to intrude, you two, but we've come to retrieve Logan. You are, of course, welcome to come along as well, Kagome Higurashi_.

Kagome growled and narrowed her eyes, jumping away from Logan and looking around. Logan just groaned.

"God damn it, Baldy!" He cursed before sighing.

"Coming, girlie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kage's AN: Yup it's back! This time me and Yuki are gunna complete this baby so wish us luck!<strong>

**Yuki Note: sooo yeah. I have been into Xmen as of late, but didn't want to make a fic on my own for it as of yet. So kage suggested I could take over her old fic...but then we decided to put it on our join account. hope everyone is glad this is back! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Vixen**

* * *

><p>"My name is not Girlie. My name is Kagome." She glared at him.<p>

"Whatever, kitten." He shrugged her glare off as he looked around for something, making her bristle.

"Vixen, actually. With the possibility of some wolf." Kagome corrected, lifting her nose up in the air almost haughtily.

"I'm not feline, Sesshoumaru told me so." Wolverine raised a brow, briefly wondering who Sesshoumaru was, but shrugged before heading towards Charles and Oro, whom were waiting in a nearby clearing within the safety of the X-Jet. Kagome followed.

She blinked as she looked up at the jet.

"Oh wow that's big…" Logan smirked.

"Bit late for you to be saying that little Vixen." She blushed but looked away making him blink…where was the sexy vixen he was with just minutes ago? He shook his head and paused to let her board the X jet.

Oro smiled at the woman as she nodded at Logan to make sure everything was okay before they took off. It was awkward to say the least. Kagome looked out the window, having never been on any sort of plane before. Well, that she could remember…Sesshoumaru had brought her here from Japan some years ago, but she had to be drugged during the flight…

Logan watched the woman who was in his arms mere minutes before and couldn't help but wish he could join the mile high club. He chuckled as Charles sent a wave of disgust through his mind. Wasn't his fault…it wasn't like he gave into his urge often, but, God, when he did it was oh so good. Yet…they had been interrupted…he smirked he would finish what that had started once they got her settled in.

Oro blushed lightly as Logan made 'sex eyes' at the young woman. It was highly embarrassing…and made her feel uncomfortable. Never had she ever had to deal with interrupting Logan during such a thing. She shivered just thinking about it, Logan was likea brother to her and to think of him in such a way made her want to gag, as childish as that sounded.

Charles sighed as he started making the landing preparations, mentally calling for Jean to meet them in his study. He wanted to get things settled quickly; he knew she was most likely tired having seen through Logan's eyes what had happened. He smiled at her as they landed and got out of the X Jet. It was silent as they made their way towards his study.

Kagome fidgeted…she did not like how quiet it was…it made her want to flee, yet she fought the sudden and foreign urge down. She blinked as Logan glanced at her and gave her a comforting smirk…as odd as that sounded…even so it calmed her down a bit.

Kagome blinked as the door opened on its own so they could file in the cozy study, it oddly reminded her of Sesshoumaru's office. She blinked as Logan stood behind her, waiting for her to enter the room; she quickly did a light flush on her face. Once she was inside she took an offered seat and dully noted that there was another person in the room. She had long pretty red hair and looked nice, Kagome narrowed her eyes lightly, it was the ones that looked nice that you had to be weary of.

Jean blinked as she ran her eyes over the small Japanese woman; she was quite the looker with her exotic looks. Her pale skin was set off nicely by her long raven hair, yet it was her eyes that drew you in. They were such a deep blue; they seemed to call out to those around her. She blinked as the Professor mentally tapped her to gain her attention.

_Jean…this is Kagome Higurashi…she is a mutant we found with Logan. In a rather…embarrassing situation._

Jean nodded, knowing what that meant by the wave of embarrassment that washed over the Professor. _So she is his…lover? If so, why have we not heard of her at all until today?_ The professor mentally sighed, knowing that what he was about to say might make Jean think badly of the young woman sitting in his study, but it was better than letting her know she used to be with Sabertooth that way.

_No…in fact they just met today…she was being kept by Sabertooth when they met…he turned on her, and Logan saved her…after which well…besides that, it seems her mutation is related to her more primal side…she, from what I've seen, she listens to her instincts more than her rational mind._ Jean blinked, so the woman was a whore? Easy to jump in bed, if it suited her and her instincts. She narrowed her eyes at her, she would have to watch her around Scott and Angel…she did not want this whore to take them from her, they were both hers.

The professor sighed; maybe telling Jean the half truth was a bad idea…the poor girl was not a whore, but chained to act how her instincts told her. _Jean calm yourself the reason I asked you meet us here was in hopes you could connect with her…do you think you can do that?_

Jean blinked as a wave of distaste washed over her. _You want me to connect with a whore? Professor, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that…just what kind of girl do you think I am? Asking me to connect with a woman who would jump a random man…honestly…_

The Professor sighed and shook his head knowing Jean would not be the one to get through to the young woman.

"I see, Jean, seeing as you cannot do what I asked, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to quietly sit and listen." Jean sighed as she felt a small headache start to form.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" She glanced at Kagome, a small strained smile on her face, just because she refused to connect with her didn't mean she wouldn't try to treat her civilly. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, massaging her temples in an attempt to get rid of her headache.

Kagome blinked not knowing what had gone on…as far as she knew they had been sitting in silence for the past five minutes… She blinked as Logan smirked at her, mouthing the words 'dun worry bout it' to her. She blushed and looked down, she didn't know what was going on.

All she knew was that her face lightly throbbed, meaning Sabertooth had probably hit her, and the man across from her had probably saved her. Whether it was intentional or he was just looking for a reason to hurt him, she did not know. Either way, he had saved her and she knew she owed him, just like she knew things with her and Sabertooth were now over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Won't Happen Again...Right?**

* * *

><p>Oro sighed as she turned to face the Professor, knowing what he and Jean had talked about. He no doubt wanted to extend his hand to Logan's lover and offer her sanctuary…but would it be wise? Not only was she Logan's lover, but she looked to be at least twenty-two if not older…she was a bit older than most of their students.<p>

Charles sighed as he turned to face the confused young woman and smiled at her.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, and you are at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Here we help people like us; people who are gifted with powers that normal humans are not, to use our powers for the good of others." He smiled at her she as she blinked and mulled over what he had just said.

He glanced at Oro and smiled at her, letting her know what he was considering. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but her worries would not go away unless they were addressed.

"Is she not a bit too old to be a student here?" Oro asked as Charles offered Kagome shelter within their institution.

Kagome huffed lightly, not liking how the woman was talking about her as if she was not there.

"I'm only sixteen you know…" She mumbled and blushed lightly as they all turned to face her in shock. Yeah she knew she looked older, but she really was only sixteen. Logan's eyes were wide with surprise, too, causing her further embarrassment.

"You...I...Almost..." Logan's face was turning red and his face portraying several emotions. Surprise, guilt, and, to an extent, horror. Kagome gulped. Did she do it again? Like she did with Sabertooth? Did she...just jump him? Maybe that's why Sabertooth hit her...but she wasn't sore, other than her cheek, so she doubted things got very far, though when she 'woke up' her lips had been slightly swollen...Oh no.

She inwardly winced, then smiled as the professor turned to her his hands clasped in his lap.

"Would you like to be student here, Kagome?" He asked, and Kagome frowned. She'd been happy to be given the opportunity, but at the same time she needed to think about it.

She blinked, what was really holding her back? Now that things between her and Sabertooth were over, she had nowhere to go. She had been living with the man, after all, and her family didn't want anything to do with her, not that she could get back to Japan anyway... These people seemed nice, Logan was here, he had saved her, or something…plus she would get a chance to try and learn how to control her powers. Waking up after going on a rampage without any knowledge of what you did was believe it or not a pretty tiring experience. Neither was waking up after...things like that. She lightly blushed at the thought.

She still couldn't believe her 'beast' side had tried to do...that...with a complete stranger. She had understood with Sabertooth, she had been dating the man! Sometimes she wished she could just block that side of her completely...

She smiled lightly at the professor.

"I will, if you don't mind having me, sir." He smiled at her.

"Of course we won't mind. Oro, please show her to her room. We'll let you get settled in before we let you meet the rest of the team. From what I heard you had a very stressful day." She nodded as she stood up bowing to him out of habit.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Professor, I mean, she's unstable." Jean Grey stated, shaking her head at the thought of bringing her in.

"I mean, look at how you found her with Logan, do you seriously think a sane woman would just jump a man like that?"

"It has been a rather stressful day, thank you." Kagome said, ignoring Jean's rather hurtful words. She couldn't help it that her other self had, for some reason, felt the need to jump Logan. Charles smiled as she was lead out of the room by Oro, his smile lightly faded as he turned to face Logan who was still in a slight stupor, finding it more important to address this rather than Jean's sudden rudeness against Kagome, though he would speak to her about that one privately.

"It is a very good thing I interrupted you to when I did…the girl is only sixteen." Logan nodded lightly.

"You're telling me, bub." Charles nodded a small headache forming.

"Even so she is now a student here, and I trust I needn't remind you of our rules…" Logan scoffed as he looked up the fireplace.

"Nice to see you have faith in me. Trust me when I say this. It won't happen again, it was a mere lapse in control nothing more." Charles nodded.

"Well I trust this 'lapse in control' won't happen again?" Logan nodded as a thought stuck him, he had almost become a pedophile. A small grin spread across his face, wha'd'ya know he was pretty much a certified pedo. He smirked as what they had done earlier cross his mind. And...maybe being a pedo wasn't so bad...she had some really nice curves...

"Logan?" Logan shook his head, mentally kicking himself for forgetting he had the world's best telepathic mutant in the room with him, well the world's best telepath that could control his powers... He rolled his eyes at the disapproving glare coming from both Charles and Jean.

"Look, baldy, it won't happen again, end of story. I'ma go get some air or somethin' I'll see ya later." With that he left the room in a foul mood, how had things end up like this? One minute he was fighting Sabertooth the next he was a pedo. Just fucking great.

Elsewhere, Kagome blinked in awe as she looked around the rather large, clean, and undamaged room.

"This...is all mine?" Oro smiled as the young woman looked around as if awed by such a simple room. Then again the girl had kept company with Sabertooth and form what she had just seen he wasn't good company. Logan was a big step up that was for sure…even though the mere thought of him doing something like that with a sixteen year old girl was…unsettling.

"Yes, child, it is all yours." She blinked as Kagome glared at her lightly her attitude doing a three sixty.

"I am not a child and you would do well to remember that." She blinked as Kagome shook her head and smiled at her as if nothing had happened. Odd…she would have to talk to the professor and Logan about it later. For now, she would leave the girl to get settled.

"I will leave you now, ch-ah-Kagome." Storm said, smiling as Kagome nodded smiled at her in thanks.

"Thank you Oro." She nodded as left the room still a bit upset with the girl's weird attitude and abrupt change. She would bring it up to Charles…then again it was probably just from the stress…she would leave it alone...for now.

Kagome blinked as she looked around it was still so odd to her. All this, everything in this room was hers. It was a big change from the small run-down hotel room she had shared with Sabertooth, thinking of that, she frowned. She would have to find a way to get back to said hotel room and grab her small collection of things…assuming they weren't destroyed in a fit of rage on Sabertooth's part. He had a rather nasty temper sometimes, much like she did, that's why she had connected with him so well.

She sighed at the thought before turning to look at the large closet across the room.

She gasped as a thought hit her, she had no clothes to change into…even if she wanted to shower she would have to put her dirty clothes back on, which kind of defeated the purpose of getting clean. She hesitantly looked around, hmm maybe there were some clothes in the dresser?

She quickly walked over hoping that there would be at least something in the drawers…yet she sighed lightly when she found they were empty. What was she going to do? She didn't want to bother anyone yet...she was dirty, and she hated being dirty.

She growled lightly as a small wave of anger washed over her. Who were these people that would offer her shelter, yet forget to provide her with some of the most basic needs? Then again she had no problem going around naked, but it was the fact of the matter that these people had not met her needs. That was not a good sign, what kind of pack where they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Pack**

* * *

><p>She huffed as she threw open her door, intending on finding out. She grinned as her claws left marks in the pristine door. Good, it would teach them to never disappoint her again, she did not take disappointment well.<p>

"Like, whoa, what's your deal?" A shocked, appalled voice said. Kagome growled lightly as she turned and glared at the insolent girl. Who was she to question her?

"What do you want, female?" She smirked as the girl in question huffed and crossed her arms. She was still but a pup, easily offended and angered.

"My name's not...female..., it's Kitty. And, like, what's your problem?" Kagome blinked and blushed as her mind cleared.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." She bowed to the girl in apology highly embarrassed and slightly confused, when did she get in the hall? She paled. Oh no…what did she do now? She stood up and glanced around looking for any damage, blood, or worse; corpses. She sighed when all she saw was a few claw marks in the door. Better the door then someone.

Kitty blinked, talk about bi polar, one minute she was in 'Logan' mode ready to kill someone and now she was embarrassed? Then again she had never seen this girl before, so she must be new. It was somewhat understandable everyone reacted differently to finding out they were a mutant, so she would let it slide.

She smiled at the new girl trying to ease her worries, wow she had been spending way too much time with Jean.

"Um, so, like, are you new?" Kagome nodded lightly to the question before responding.

"Hai- er- I mean yes. My name is Kagome I just arrived today. Once again I really am sorry about that…" Kitty smiled waving it off.

"No problem…so where were you off to in such a hurry?" Kitty questioned, and Kagome blushed before fidgeting, not wanting to bother anyone since they had already done so much for her.

"Um…well I was going to ask Oro if there are any spare clothes I can borrow...I don't have any and I would like to take a shower…" She trialed off, feeling embarrassed.

Kitty smiled.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were going to go kill someone! Anyway, if you need to borrow some clothes, I'm sure I might have some that are your size! Come on, let's go see!"

Kagome blushed as Kitty grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. She was not used to people touching her… it was odd to say the least. Sabertooth only touched her when he wanted something or was mad, not that she could remember those times all too well.

"So, like anyway, I was like OMG, no way! Can you believe it?" Kagome blinked, huh? What did she miss? She didn't want to appear rude so she would just take a stab at it.

"Ummm…no?" Kitty nodded and continued on her rant as they entered her room, literally entered it by fazing through the door without opening it.

Kagome blinked how the hell? She shook her head. She didn't even want to know at this point. She looked around in awe, the room was divide into two sides one was 'girly' to put it nicely and the other was 'dark' what an odd combination.

Kitty smiled as she let go of Kagome's hand. She was no doubt confused by the clashing tastes in the room.

"I, like, share a room with Rogue. She's another mutant that lives here. A word of advice; don't let her skin touch yours, she can totally absorb your powers and memories. Not that you should be sacred of her, just giving you a heads up. You get a major headache after she touches you, and if it's for too long you, like, pass out!"

Kagome paled at that tad bit of information, she would be very careful around Rogue. She did not need anyone having her powers, let alone her memories. That was not to say she would be mean to her, or anything, just that she would be careful not to touch her.

"I see…thank you for the tip. I take it your power was what allowed us to pass through the door?" Kagome asked, blinking a bit when she found Kitty was already across the room rather than next to her. She really needed to pay more attention, this girl was quick to move around.

Kitty nodded as she rummaged through her clothes…hmm maybe she would have to take a peek in Rogue's closet. Good thing she was still downstairs eating in the kitchen.

"Yeah I can pass through like walls and stuff…hmm…I don't think any of my stuff will fit you. Let me check Rogue's stuff." With that she opened Rogue's drawers and started taking out some sleeping clothes.

Kagome flushed, she did not think it was right to take someone's things without asking them it was wrong.

"No, that's okay, I don't think-" She was cut off by Kitty tossing the clothes at her and smiling.

"Look, it'll like be totally fine, I mean you already have them, besides, I'll talk to her and let her know."

Kagome sighed lightly, Kitty did have a point, she did already had them in her hands, and she did want to take a nice hot shower. She nodded accepting the excuse, yet she still felt bad she did not like taking things without asking.

"Okay, thanks…I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. See you in the morning?"

Kitty nodded and smiled at her, "Of course! Goodnight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Breakfast**

* * *

><p>"BREAKFAST TIME!" Kagome shot up in bed as someone entered her room, she glanced around in surprise, what the hell was going on? She quickly pulled into herself curling into a ball and waited to be hit…she blinked when she looked up and saw Kitty looking at her like she was crazy.<p>

"Huh?"

Kitty blinked at the new girl and shook her head; at least she didn't try to kill her like Rogue did when she had to wake her up. Speaking of Rogue…it was her turn to cook, which meant they would have editable food, yes the X men had many skills but sadly ninety-five perfect of them couldn't cook. Kitty smiled her stomach grumbling at the thought of the spread Rogue would no doubt make, mmm Mississippi girls knew how to cook!

"Like, come on! It's Rogue's turn to cook, which means we're going to have real food!" Kagome blinked at how chipper the young woman was and slowly nodded, food would be nice. She quickly got out of bed and blinked when she realized she had no other clothes then the ones she had on.

"Um…I don't have any other clothes…" She trailed off blushing, it was not proper for one to be seen in their night clothes.

Kitty smirked as she tossed a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants, "Don't worry about it I already got that taken care of." Kagome blinked as she held up the clothes…they were not Kitty's size…

"Are these Rogue's?" Kitty nodded, "Don't worry about it, she, like, never wears 'em. She, like, got them from Jean last Christmas…if she hasn't worn them by now, she never will!"

Kagome sighed, she really felt bad about using other people's stuff without asking…but she had no other choice…sooner or later she would have to try and make it back to the hotel and salvage whatever was left of her things. Hopefully Sabertooth wasn't angry enough to destroy everything.

"Okay…I'll be right out." Kitty nodded and plopped on the bed as Kagome made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kagome exited the bathroom, pulling on the hem of the shirt a bit. The shirt was nice, it just clung to her...a lot…as did the pants, but beggars can't be choosers. Kitty squealed and clapped her hands, "Oh, that looks nice! Now, on to the food!" She ran over grabbing her hand and dragging her behind her. Kagome blushed, yet went along with her, squeezing her eyes shut as they phased through the wall. She would have to get use to this physical contact thing...

Things flashed by in a zoom of motions, and before she knew it they were standing still…thank god. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked when she realized they were in akitchen, a very big kitchen. She blinked as the scent of food wafted around the room, her stomach growled rather loudly, making her blush. Kitty giggled as she phased through the table to grab an apple.

"Hungry much?" Kagome blushed but nodded, sitting down in one of the empty chairs, "Hai-er-I mean, Yes, I am, I haven't eaten real food in a very long time." She blinked as someone shut the fridge door with their hip, their arms full of random cooking ingredients,

"Well then, sugah, Ah'm sure yer gonna enjoy yourself today." Kagome blinked at the girls

"Um…are you Rogue?" The girl nodded, not really looking at her as she checked on the food that was already cooking.

"Yup, sure am…Ah'm guessing Kitty told you all about meh? Like the little gossip she always is." Rogue snorted after saying this, glancing over her shoulder to see Kitty's reaction, the overly emotional girl was amusing.

Kagome giggled at Kitty's outraged cry. "Hey! I'm not that bad…but, like, yeah, I gave her a quick run down." Rogue nodded as she lowered the temperature on the eggs and turned to face the new girl.

She blinked… "Hey aren't those my clothes?"

Kagome blushed and looked down but nodded, "Hai...I'm sorry, if you want I can go change…"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, Rogue, like chill, she doesn't have anything else to wear, besides, it's not like you were ever going to, like, actually wear them." Kagome looked down and fiddled her thumbs….she was already causing trouble…

Rogue sighed, "That's not the point…but, yeah, ya can keep them, hon, they look better on ya then they ever would on meh. Red's not my color." Kagome looked up and smiled at her in thanks…it was as far as she could remember the first time anyone had ever given her something.

"Thank you."

Rogue waved it off as she started filling a plate for the new girl. "No problem…by the way what's yer name, Sugah?"

Kagome blushed as she looked up and smiled, "Oh, it's Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

Rogue nodded and gave her a small smile, "Nice ta meet ya, well, here ya go, welcome to the X-Men and what not."

Kagome nodded in thanks as the plate was placed down in front of her, "It looks so good." Kitty laughed and sat down across from Kagome making her fidget, she didn't like when people watched her eat...but she was hungry.

Kitty smiled as Kagome started to pick at her food. "See, I told you she would be okay with it."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her, "Just this one time, mind ya…I dun like it when people go through meh things without asking...Kitty."

Kitty just smiled as Rogue set a plate in front of her, "Yeah, yeah, but it was, like, for a good cause."

"That's why Ah said its okay this one time."

Kitty shrugged and dug into her food, "Mmm, zish ish shooo gooood!"

Rogue made a disgusted face at her, "Dun talk with yer mouth open! Honestly…"

Kagome giggled as she ate her food, she blinked when she realized it was all gone but she was still hungry…she frowned she didn't want to ask for more but…

Rogue stared at Kagome and laughed lightly to herself, wow the girl knew how to eat! In just five minutes she had clean her plate. Yet, she still looked hungry, she shook her head as she grabbed Kagome's used plate and refilled it for her, "Here ya go, sugah, eat as much as ya want cuz once the boys are up its gonna be all gone jus' like that." Rogue snapped her fingers as she finished and Kagome nodded before she dug in, once again she had cleaned her plate in record time.

Rogue blinked, when was the last time this girl had eaten? She shrugged it off and once again refilled her plate making a small one for herself as she leaned against the counter to pick off it. She still had to finish cooking, not that it would take much longer, but she saw no point of sitting down only to get back up minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage's AN: So we're just gunna post five chapters at a timeday/every other day, we don't want to spam your e-mails, until we can get caught up to what I had posted before then we'll go from there! We have 60 plus pages of stuff I had written before and LOTS of plans so this should be a fun ride!**

**Yuki's AN: Yuki is currently at work leave a review with your thoughts and or a message after the beep -_Beep_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Explode**

* * *

><p>Kitty blinked, whoa, could Kagome eat! She had put away three plates in less then ten minutes! She watched in awe as she started on her fourth plate! "Whoa, like, calm down, leave some for the rest of us will ya?" Kagome paused and looked up at the insolent girl, who was she to not only try and deny her food, but assume she would let the pack go hungry?<p>

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She slowly stood up her fangs bared as her claws dug into the table. Rogue and Kitty blinked as the sweet shy young girl they were talking to became a hostile, ready to attack female version of Logan.

"Like, look, I was just kidding!" Kitty stood up and slowly backed away to stand by Rogue.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, sugah, calm down…" Kagome glared at them, they were still trying to tell her what to do!

"Shut up! You have no right to tell me what to do!" Rogue glared at the girl, what was her problem? She had even gone out of her way to be nice to her! Kitty slowly started phasing through the wall, she had to find someone to help, fast!

She yelped as she fell completely through the wall and bumped into Logan! Great! "Logan! Come on the new girl's gonna attack Rogue!" Without giving him a chance to blink, she grabbed him by the arm and phased him into the kitchen.

Logan growled under his breath when he realized Kitty was right, Kagome was once again very angry. He glanced at Kitty and Rogue, he did not want to chance them getting hurt, especially not by Kagome before she even had a chance to try and fit in.

"Look half pint, stripes, go to your room and stay there!" Kitty nodded grabbing Rogue by the shoulder, mindful of her exposed skin, and phased them out of the kitchen.

Kagome watched with narrowed eyes as the male from before once again got in her way and let her prey escape, was he going to make this a habit? She growled, if so she would just have to punish him! She smirked as she recalled what had happened during their last encounter. Oh, yes, she would make him pay and in the process she would get some release in return.

She pulled her claws out of the table and slowly stalked towards him, her mind set on one thing; make this male hers, and obedient. She smirked as she stopped mere inches from him, liking the way his body heat mixed with her own. Oh yes, this male was powerful…she would make him hers, her mate…maybe even her alpha...if he could handle her that was.

Logan mentally groaned as she moved dangerously close to him, the past nights actives flashing before his mind's eye. Oh God, he groaned lowly as he became hard, she must have noticed because she moved closer to him. He growled as she pressed her breasts into his chest, yes, he wanted her, but he could not have her.

"Back off…"

Kagome smirked as she sniffed at his neck, moving so her mouth was by his ear, "But why? I can smell how much you like it…I can feel it…" She pressed against him enjoying as he shivered in pleasure, his hands resting on her hips to hold her still. She lightly traced her tongue along the shell of his ear, this was far to easy…she gasped when he moved quickly and pinned her to the wall.

Logan growled as he held her arms behind her back with one hand, the other was resting above her head as he pressed her into the wall. He grinned against her neck as she whimpered in submission, something inside him growling in pleasure. "Because, female…I said so…" He blinked never had he called anyone female, but it felt right, so he would go with it. He needed to think of something else anyway…she was his sixteen year old student…

Kagome whimpered as her possible new alpha held her in place, he had spoken and his word was law…if he did not want her, she would not push her luck. He was obviously strong enough to handle her, she would listen...for now. Though, she felt slightly offended and upset that he did not want her…was she not worthy of him? Of being his female alpha? Of being his mate? She whined lowly letting him know of her distress. She was surprised when he crooned lightly to her in an attempt at calming her and easing her worries.

Logan nuzzled her neck as he pulled back lightly, knowing she wouldn't try anything, no, he had spoken and she would obey. He let go of her arms and watched as she turned around to face him her eyes not meeting his. "I am sorry, alpha." He blinked at the term, but nodded at her to let her know he accepted her apology. He blinked as she swooned a bit, and caught her in his arms holding her up as she shook her head lightly.

Kagome blinked as her world once again started making sense….oh, no, what had she done now? She tried to move, but was shocked to find she was, once again, in Logan's arms. She blushed hoping to God nothing like that had happened. She lightly pulled out of his arms and turned to face him. "Um…what happened? Where are Rogue and Kitty?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kage's AN: Happy valentine's day all! I hope you guys have a great one! Hopefully me and Yuki will have new chapters of this fic ready to post soon! We just gotta get through the rest of the re-posts! Please R&amp;R (again) if you don't mind, it helps us get the motivation to work on this!<strong>

**Yuki Note: ^^ Hope everyone is glade this is back...hopfully this will help get me out of my wrtting funk i am in. I will be helping kage with this so hope everyone likes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Explain**

* * *

><p>Logan blinked…did…did she just ask him what he thought she did? Did she not remember trying to kill them? That he tried to stop her, only to have her toss herself at him? That he told her to stop and she had listened, calling him her alpha? Oh, his head hurt, and he said the only thing that came to mind.<p>

"What?" He blinked as she looked down, he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look…just go to your room…I have to have a quick chat with Wheels. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble or nothing, but even I'm confused." She nodded and slowly walked out of the kitchen, she duly noted that the halls were empty and it only added to the forbidding feeling that was eating at her. She had done it again, and they were no doubt going to ask her to leave.

Just like everyone else.

It was fifteen tense, agonizingly long minutes later that she heard the Professor in her head.

_Kagome, I'm sending Jean to come get you…I think it's time we all sat down and had a talk._

Kagome nodded, not knowing if he could see her or not and stood up from her bed to wait by the door. Two minutes later, she heard a light knock and opened her door to see Jean. She lightly smiled at her as she stepped out of her room and joined her in the hall.

Jean forced a smile as they slowly made their way to the Professor's office where the Professor, Oro, Logan, and Scott were waiting for them. She blinked as she looked at the woman walking next to her out of the corner of her eye. She did not want to chance the girl jumping her Scott.

"Look, Kagome, my Scott is going to be sitting in on this meeting as well, and I would really appreciate it if you could control yourself and try not to jump him like you did Logan. As wrong as that is…he is way to old for you... then again I don't care who you do, as long as it's not my Scott….or Angel."

Kagome blushed red as they stopped outside the door, did Jean really think so little of her? That she would jump any man that she came across? She felt her anger rise as Jean opened the door and brushed past her…the bitch! She growled as the bitch walked over to her male, tch, he was weak and had absolutely nothing on her own male.

"Like I'd want your fucking male…mine is much better." She smirked as the red headed female gaped at her from Scott's lap. "What's the matter, female…too weak to defend yourself?" Jean gaped as did the others, where was this anger coming from?

"You bitch!" Jean hissed under her breath.

Kagome smirked at her, "Hai, I am a bitch, _his_bitch." Jean glared at her, wanting nothing more than to hurt the girl, but was stopped by Logan stepping in front of Kagome and giving her a harsh stare.

Logan growled lightly as he met her eyes, causing her to look away, good, she knew who her alpha was. He blinked as she swooned yet again and had to hold on to the doorway to keep from falling over. Kagome blinked as the world came back into focus she was holding onto the doorway for dear life…oh, no…it happened again!

She blinked as she slowly stood up and looked around the room once again checking for damage or worse blood and bodies. She sighed. "I'm...sorry...that...happens sometimes..."

Jean glared at her from the safety of Scott's arms as Charles wheeled himself in front of Kagome a light frown on his face…if what he thought was true this would only makes things all the more difficult…not that he would give up on her.

"My dear, I think you might be suffering from dissociative identity disorder…" Kagome blushed lightly and looked down, nodding her head. She knew it was going to come out sooner or later…she just wished it was later.

"So you have split personalities?" Logan asked, trying to confirm this. Kagome blushed and nodded, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"Yes…when I get mad I lose myself to my more…primal side…and I never remember what I did when I 'wake up'." She said, bringing her hands up to make quotation marks. "I'm unaware of what happens during these times...so...yeah." She looked at Logan with a blush before looking away.

Charles nodded, "That's to be expected, it is a whole different person who takes over. So how do you think we can help you? I mean, we will try our best no matter what, but what is it you want form us?"

She blushed even more as everyone looked at her, she hated being the center of attention.

"I um…would like to be able to try and gain access to my powers, without 'blacking out'…I want to be able to remember what I do when I do 'black out'… I don't want to hurt people and not remember doing it."

Charles smiled and nodded hearing the dedication in her voice.

"I see, we will try our best, but first things first, we're going to have to work on your anger. You need to learn to control it…maybe that will help. Also, if you don't mind, I can work with you, to try and figure out why your anger triggers not only your powers, but your other side."

She nodded looking down at the floor, she could feel their stares and it made her very uncomfortable, especially knowing she almost had sex with Logan in the forest and the kitchen. Her face heated further thinking about it.

"Hai, anything to get some control, no matter how small it is…Sesshoumaru always said I should seek help, since he couldn't himself..."

Charles blinked, she had mentioned this name before who was this person? "Who is this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blinked and looked down at the ground chewing lightly on her lip...she didn't know if she should tell them then again they had a right to know…she looked up and met his eyes for a second before looking away.

"I...I don't know if you'll believe me...but he was an 'original' 'mutant', but he called himself a demon. He said unlike us, he was all demon, we mutants just carry some demon blood causing 'mutations'...he...he's the one that called me Vixen, because...that's...mostly...what kind of demon I have. I have some wolf too, but only so much." She fidgeted lightly hoping they didn't think her more insane then she already was.

Charles nodded mentally making a note to look into this 'Sesshoumaru'…as well as his theory, as crazy as it sounded it could hold some merit.

Logan narrowed his eyes not liking the awe and respect that laced her voice when she spoke of the other male, "How did you meet this 'Sesshoumaru?'"

She looked down almost as if she was scared to answer his question, "He took me away from my last foster home...he said I resembled his daughter, and that I didn't need to be in that situation. I followed him around for a while, but ended up losing control. After about three incidents I woke up and he was gone."

She wrapped her arms around herself, mentally yelling at herself for telling them anything. She did not want their pity…she hated pity loathed it. That was one of the reasons she had gone with Sabertooth, he did not offer her pity, no, he offered her understanding….would these people do the same?

Charles smiled and nodded, glancing at Logan and Oro, both of whom were looking at Kagome with a mixture of pity and understanding. All of them knew the pain of carrying such a weight. Knowing they could easily kill someone with their respective powers.

"I see. We will work on it later, for right now I think its best you get some rest. We will explain things to the others, do not worry."

She nodded as she slowly made her way to the door, so much for fitting in. For finding a place she belonged…maybe Sabertooth was right, maybe he was the only one who would ever understand her…

"Thank you, professor." She quietly left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Charles frowned, having picked up on some of her thoughts before she had left, if she truly felt like that they had a problem. A problem they were going to have to work on, he did not want to lose her to Sabertooth or worse Magneto. The results would be disastrous. Maybe...bonding with Logan wouldn't be so bad. She was rather mature for her age.

"What's up, Bub?" Logan asked as Jean and Scott left the room, Scott was heading out to see his younger brother for vacation, and Jean wanted to give him a 'proper' goodbye. He sighed and turned to face both Logan and Oro.

"We might have a problem on our hands, she is having second thoughts about us. She thinks she was better off with Sabertooth, which oddly enough might be true, he understood her, he could keep her in line so to speak…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: We're Keeping Her!**

* * *

><p>Logan growled in anger at the way Charles was talking. Never once in the past had he ever given up on anyone, and now he was having second thoughts? Now was not the time, Kagome needed them! He would not let her go back to that sick woman-beating rival of his!<p>

"Yeah, by smacking her around! Listen here, Wheels, she ain't going back to him! Not on my watch!"

Charles sighed as he turned to look at the fire place, not really too surprised by Logan's show of anger and concern.

"I'm not saying she is, it's just that we have to double, nay, triple our efforts with her… she is in a very delicate condition…she will need to feel needed, wanted, trusted. Which might be quite difficult, considering she just attacked two of her fellow students…you know how easily teenagers judge…"

Oro frowned, that was true teenagers, hell, people in general were quick to judge, but their kids were not like that!

"Charles, I am sure they will not do so after we explain Kagome's...condition. They know all to well how hurtful it can be judged unjustly. If we just take the time to explain what happened…I am sure they will all understand."

Charles nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling yet another headache on its way.

"You're right, both of you. We will tell the others everything and let them make their own decisions. I have faith they will make the right one. Either way, she is here to learn how tocontrol her powers and we will help her the best we can. Oro, please go gather everyone we have a lot to work out tonight."

Oro nodded and left the room to do as she was asked. She had the utmost faith that their students would make the right choice.

Charles sighed as he turned to face Logan a small frown on his face.

"I trust your concern and reluctance to let her go back to Sabertooth are merely out of concern as her teacher…and nothing more?" He asked, not quite certain if letting Logan and Kagome have a relationship was bad or not. It was certainly against their rules, but he also knew if Logan really wanted the girl, he'd break said rules. Logan was always one to do things his own way.

Logan sighed angrily, now was not the time for such a talk, but if he knew Charles he would not let it drop until they hammered everything out.

"Look, bub…honestly, I ain't sure yet. Yeah, I'll be her new teacher and shit, but at the same time I feel drawn to her, like she calls out to my instincts. It's odd, but it feels right and, yeah, I know she's only sixteen, and a student, but I can't help but want to be close to her. To protect her…"

Charles sighed, as yet another complication made itself known. What was he going to do? Legally he could not let them get involved, if it even got that far. At the same time, Logan's companionship might be just the anchor they needed to keep her with them. As wrong as that sounded… maybe he should just let things play out.

"Look…I do not approve of it…but it might be just what she needs. She needs a companion...someone to keep her stable, and if that turns out to be you, there is nothing I can say…but you will not push her, it is up to her. Do I make myself clear?"

Logan nodded, slightly surprised at how easily Charles, had bended...then again…Charles only wanted what was best for his students. He would not mess this up, Kagome needed him, yet at the same time he knew he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. If all she needed was a friend he would be there, but...if she wanted more...he would be there as well.

"Crystal." He met Charles' eyes, his determination showing in them. He would protect her. From anything, even himself if need be.

Charles sighed, as he wheeled himself towards the door, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Good. I am trusting you to do what's right, for her. Not that I doubt your will, but you and I both know you've been acting oddly lately…" Logan nodded.

"I know…but it feels…right…anyway let's get going no doubt the kiddies are probably freaking out."

Charles nodded his head and sighed, this was going to be a very long night…

Charles mentally sighed as they neared the common room, already he could hear their loud chatter. He glanced at Logan, as if warning him to keep his cool should things turn nasty. He cleared his throat as they entered the room.

"Provessor! Is it true the new girl attacked Kitty and Rogue?" He mentally rolled his eyes, leave it to Kurt to get the ball rolling.

"Yes, that is true." He blinked as the chatter once again renewed louder this time.

Logan sighed as the rumors began, and rolled his eyes honestly, these kids. "Listen, it wasn't her fault." He smirked as they quieted lightly, but it didn't last long.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Like, what do you mean it wasn't her fault? She, like, attacked us!"

Charles sighed, "Listen, Kitty, it is true she attacked you, but it wasn't really her, so to speak." He mentally chuckled at their confused looks, though his tone stayed serious. "She has schizophrenia, as in she has another personality. One that is more primal and instinctual. That coupled with her powers made her lose control, she did not want to attack you in anyway. In fact, I believe she's probably feeling guilty or confused."

Jean snorted from her spot in Scott's lap, he wasn't leaving until tomorrow. "Even so, she still attacked them, she's unstable. She shouldn't be allowed to stay. What happens when she completely loses control?"

Oro blinked, not used to the way Jean was acting right now. Usually she was a very kind person, if anything she should be pushing for Kagome to stay… "Jean…you of all people should know what its like to lose control of your powers." Jean flushed, but did not comment.

Kurt blinked, "Vut…what if Kitty and Rogue had veen hurt?"

Charles sighed, "While it is true they were not this time, it very well may happen in the future, but that is why she is here. She, like the rest of you, wants to learn how to control her powers. So I ask you all now, will you deny her?"

The room fell silent as each person thought it over, yes, she could turn on them, but it wasn't her fault at all, it wasn't the real her. She was here to try and learn how to not lose control, could they really deny her that? Did they even have the right to? Each one of them had experienced a time when their powers ran rampant…each and every one of them knew what it was like.

Plus, it wasn't like the majority of them had even met her on a personal level, from what Rogue and Kitty had said her 'normal' side was shy and quite nice. Yet, here they were judging her before she even had a chance to try and fit in. It wasn't fair, they all knew the pains of being judged prematurely…and it hurt, a lot.

Kurt blinked looking at his sister, he knew the new girl had attacked her, yet, he wanted to give the new girl a chance. "I-I think ve should give her a chance…." He fidgeted lightly as everyone in the room looked at him.

Kitty blinked, Kagome had really seemed like a nice girl…up until she attacked them, but that wasn't her fault. They must have done something wrong to trigger her other side. She sighed her mind made up, "I also think we should, like, give her another chance."

Rogue stared at her roommate and younger brother, they were both known for being easily swayed. But she was not, Kagome had attacked them, yeah it wasn't her fault but a little head's up would have been nice. Then again, she knew what it was like not to be able to control your power, God knows she knew. She sighed, running a hand through her white colored hair, "Ah'm with them."

Jean huffed, why were they so willing to let the bitch stay? She had attacked two of them for God's sake! The girl was unstable and a very big threat to everyone that was around her. It did not sit well with her and she would let them know. "I have to disagree, I don't think she should be allowed to stay."

Scott blinked, he thought for sure Jean would say yes, yeah they didn't seem to get along but Jean never let her personal feelings cloud her judgment. He sighed and shook it off, she had been acting weird lately but now was not the time to dwell on it. He fidgeted lightly, yeah he wanted to agree with his girlfriend just for the sake of agreeing with her but this was one time he could not.

"I think we should help her, its why she's here and I know everyone in this room has had a point in time when they needed help. We've never turned anyone down before, lets not start now." He, knew it sounded corny but it was true, they had never turned away someone in need before and they would not be the X Men if they did now.

Oro smirked lightly at Charles, it was silly of him to think their kids would be closed minded. Though, she admitted to herself Jean's refusal surprised her. Even so, she could not help the pride that swelled in her chest, their kids were good kids.

Charles smiled lightly at them, he had to say he was a tad bit embarrassed that he had doubted their kids. "Well then, since we've come to an agreement, I can happily say, we have a new student. As it is, we're still trying to figure out what triggers her 'other' side, so be cautious about what you say and do around her." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Logan smirked at Charles and nodded at the brats, he knew he had beaten some kind of sense into them. "Well kiddies I think it's time you all hit the hay." He smirked as they groaned but quickly got up to leave the room, knowing better then to question him. He nodded at Charles and Oro as he left to hit the hay himself, he was slightly sore from Kagome's earlier outburst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:****Classes****?**

* * *

><p>Kagome fidgeted as she sat in the empty classroom, Logan had woken her up early this morning, much to her embarrassment, and told her to get ready for classes. She had blinked at that, classes? As in school classes? She was apprehensive; she hadn't been in a school for a very long time. Either way she had gotten up and dressed in set of clothes that had been set out for her.<p>

She smiled as she looked down at the dark punk like clothes she was wearing; it would seem that Rogue had once again saved her from wearing dirty clothes. Maybe, if she had the chance she would thank her later. Then again the girl had probably been forced to give up her clothes, not many people took almost being killed all that well.

She frowned at that thought; yeah she knew she had most likely ruined any chance she had at fitting in. She was surprised that they hadn't asked her to leave yet, she sighed again, becoming depressed and decided to glace through the text book that was sitting on the desk.

She opened it and blinked, her name was written in the book in neat polished script. She smiled lightly as she flipped through it and blinked as she stared down at the many various and confusing formulas that glared back up at her. Oh, gosh it looked like a foreign language; it was then that she mentally yelled at herself for dropping out of school all those years ago.

She jumped as someone patted her shoulder. She blinked when she turned to the person, he was blue…and fuzzy…and somewhat cute. She blushed at that thought. She smiled tentatively at him, taken in by his cheerful and friendly aura.

Kurt smiled at the distraught looking girl, he himself knew that look all too well. "Having provlems?" He smiled as she scrunched her eyebrows at his accent. "Sorry, I'm not zat good with ze English."

He mentally laughed as she blushed and apologized."Oh no! I'm sorry its fine." He briefly wondered how such a nice girl could attack not only Kitty but Rogue as well.

She blushed as he stared down at her, oh how rude she must have looked. Who was she to talk about accents? She was lucky Sesshoumaru had taken the time to teach her English when he had brought her over or she would be much worse than him. She smiled as he plopped down in the seat next to her.

"So…having provlems?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yes, it has been a while since I've been in school."

He nodded, he too had a small period of time when he had refused to go to school. "Yeah, I know it sucks, and its math to."

She nodded, "It is rather unsettling. Even when I was in school, math and I did not get along."

He smiled and nodded, "I know vhat you mean. Math is evil and should be outlaved!" She giggled lightly as he stuck a pose, he was a very eccentric fellow…it was nice. She blinked as Kitty and Rogue entered the room, she immediately felt guilty and shut down.

Kurt blinked as she seemed to go blank and withdrawal into herself. His ears twitched hearing the sound of people entering the room. He turned and his eyes widened, oh that was why. He smiled at them and waved them over.

They reluctantly walked over to them, yes they said she deserved another chance but she had attacked them not even twenty four hours ago. Kitty laughed nervously as she sat down in front of Kurt and turned to a face a guilty looking Kagome. She smiled at her lightly trying to break the silence.

Rogue huffed as she sat in front of Kagome, she was not one to beat around the bush. She smirked lightly as Kagome jumped and looked at her, "Look we know it wasn't yer fault so try and lighten up."

Kagome blushed but nodded, "I'm sorry."

Rogue waved it off, "Yeah we know. Hmmm. Ah was right, ya do look good in mah clothes."

Kurt and Kitty smiled lightly as Rogue got Kagome to open up lightly. Kagome nodded fingering the mesh material, "Yes, thank you for letting me borrow them."

Rogue nodded, "No problem, Ah kinda like playing dress up with ya." Kitty laughed and nudged her lightly.

"I, like, knew it you are girly!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and shrugged off her hand, "Yeah, yeah whatever better me then you."

She leaned over to Kagome as if to tell her a secret, "If Ah let her dress ya you'd be a walking Barbie doll."

Kitty huffed and pouted, "That's, like, so not true."

Kurt tossed his arm around her shoulders, "Aww, it's okay, Kitty, I love your sense of style."

She blushed lightly, "Thanks, Kurt." Kagome laughed lightly, it was nice to be able to joke around like this, in fact she never thought she'd get the chance to act her age. Even so she couldn't help but be wary, good things, for her, never seemed to last.

Oro smiled as she stood in the doorway, they were doing a very good job of trying to reach out to Kagome, but alas class had to start sometime and there was no better time then the present. "All right class let's get started."

Kagome smiled as Kurt let out a loud wail of disappointment but opened his book, none the less. Kitty and Rogue simply opened their books, having learned long ago whining got you nothing but more work. Kagome took a deep breath and got ready to dive in head first back into the world of math, God help her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she and the rest of the students exited the room. The class had been horrible, pure torture and she was glad Kurt tired to make it as fun as he could. She was mostly grateful that they had chosen to give her a second chance, one she thought she would not get nor deserved.

"Like, com on Kagome! We're going to be late to our next class!" She blinked and looked at Kitty a small blush on her face and smiled, hurrying her steps.

"What class is next?" She was truly curious, maybe Logan taught a subject as well. She tried to picture him standing in front of a class and teaching something….but the picture soon warped to him glaring at the students… She giggled lightly at the mental image.

Kitty grinned, happy to be able to gossip. "Well, we have English next and normally we would have science as well but Mr. H is on a paid leave…Kurt kinda like blew up the lab."

Kagome blinked, well…honestly she could see that happening, either way she was glad she wouldn't be thrown head first into science as well today, that would be inhumane.

"Do we have any other classes?" Now she might not have remembered much about school but she did know school days consisted of more than three classes.

Kitty frowned lightly as she thought it over. "Well, like yeah, we would also have history but Angel is MIA right now and we also have our daily training sessions in the danger room, plus whatever Mr. Logan thinks up."

Kagome smiled, for some reason the thought of Logan as the 'meanie' of the school amused her. Then again she knew most people wouldn't understand his gruff manner, but she had an inkling that's what drew her 'beast' to him.

She blushed at that thought and waved it off, she grunted as she ran into Kitty's back and immediately pulled away.

"I'm so so sorry!" She bowed deeply hoping she hadn't upset the other girl.

"Sugah stop yer bowing she's fine. Lord knows she's had worse." Kitty rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Rogue.

"Like, yeah and whose fault is that?" Rogue smirked at shrugged. "I dun know." Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled at Kagome as Kurt practically had to force her to stand up.

"Aw, come on Kagome, Kitty is vine! I personally know she can take a veating so vat vas noving!"

Kitty felt her eyebrow twitch but said nothing seeing as Kagome was once again smiling.

"If you're all done messing around in the hallway can you get in the room? My class started a few minutes ago…" Kagome felt the life drain from her face as she looked up at the speaker, and the teacher of the class.

She mentally groaned, Kami help her, she was going to have to endure an hour and a half of Jean, the girl who hated her guts for no apparent reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Kagome felt sweat drip down the side of her face as she looked at the long and impossible math equation. She had been trying to figure it out most of the class and the answer was eluding her. How hard could it be to figure out the square root of X if Y was two hundred and twenty five thousand minus five divided by two?

She chewed on her bottom lip and cursed herself to hell and back for dropping out at the age thirteen, well truthfully she didn't drop out so much as she just stopped going, not like anyone cared.

She jumped as Kurt leaned over to check on her. "Need some help?" She nodded tossing him a grateful look. "Oh, yes please!"

He chuckled as he looked it over, his face set in a serious mask, it did not fit the young man.

Kurt frowned, well darn, there went his impress the new girl ploy. He ran the numbers over in his head over and over and each time he got a new answer. Finally he just deiced to wing it. He leaned over to Kagome and looked her in the eyes, as if getting ready to tell her the meaning of life.

"Kagome…vhat I'm about to tell you vill change your life forever…the square root of…" he trailed off mentally laughing as she subconsciously leaned closer to him. "Yes…so go on."

He nodded, his face still 'serious'. "The square root of evil equals math." He cracked up laughing as she groaned hit her head on the desk, muttering about baka elves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Of Literature and Hell**

* * *

><p>Kagome tried to make herself as small as possible as she sat down in a seat towards the back. Sadly it wasn't working; Jean was staring at her quiet harshly. She gulped and looked away from her harsh gaze.<p>

Kurt blinked, now, he wasn't the brightest of people but even he could sense the tension. What he didn't get was why Jean was glaring so harshly at Kagome, yeah they were all late but to take it all out on Kagome was just wrong.

"Vell, Provessor Jean vhat are ve doing today?" He grinned as Jean blinked and smiled at him while picking up a book.

"Well, since we have a new student, we have to start a new book." Kitty blinked, well that didn't make much sense. Sure Kagome would have no idea what they were working on but if they spent the day catching her up things would be fine, so why did Jean want to start a new book?

"Um, can't we like just get Kagome caught up? I mean we're only four chapters into the book…" She trailed off as Jean gave her a blank stare.

"Or, like not?" Rogue rolled her eyes what Kitty said was true but, Jean was known for wanting to do things her way, all the freaking time.

"Kitty just let it go. What book are we reading now?" Jean smirked lightly as she held up a semi thick book.

"We're going to be reading The Brave New World." Now, even Rogue was confused, why were they going to start a book they weren't supposed to read until they were seniors? Kurt was the first one to voice their confusion.

"Vut…Vhy are we going to start such a hard book? I mean even I'll have trouble vith it! Vhat about poor Kagome?" Kagome blushed as Jean gave her a hard stare, as if everything wrong in the world was her fault.

"Well, I think that if we're going to toss her head in we might as well start with this, it'll not only help her get reacquainted with English literature but it'll give her an advantage for when we go back to school in the fall." She smiled as she inwardly smirked, plus it would give her a chance to prove Kagome wasn't worthy of being an X men.

"Now, let's get started." It was ten minutes later that Kagome found herself blushing like a fool and staring down at her book.

Jean smirked as she innocently looked at Kagome, holding her book in front of her.

"Well Kagome? Can you tell us what this passage means?" Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked over the hard and long words, honestly she could only read a few of them.

"Um…that his refusing to take soma means he refuses to buy the lies that everyone else swallows so easily?" Jean grit her teeth but nodded, she was partly right.

"Yes, can you expand on that though? Why do you think he refuses? Why not just embrace it and be happy like everyone else?" Kagome felt sweat start to drip down the side of her face, she must look like she was retarded.

"Um, because he…he's…he sees the world for what it is…unlike everyone else who sees it through a rose tinted glass…" Jean nodded, while on the inside she was seething.

"Right, now let's move on to the next chapter." Kagome sighed in relief and smiled at Kurt who worded, 'good job'. Wow, now she remembered why she hated school, aside from the fact that everyone hated her because she was different.

It was five minutes later that Jean called on her again.

"Kagome, can you tell us why he took soma even though he didn't want to?" Kagome nodded nervously.

"Because he didn't want to be singled out more than he was." Jean nodded and flipped through a few pages of the book and pointed out a passage.

"Can you tell us what the author is trying to get across in paragraph two on page thirty-five?" Kagome frantically flipped through the book trying to get to the right page.

Rouge glared darkly at Jean as Kurt and Kitty looked on in pity, why did Jean keep asking Kagome so many questions? It was as if she had forgotten the rest of them where there.

Rogue rolled her eyes as Kagome frantically looked for the passage Jean was talking about and decided to come to the poor girls rescue.

"What the author is trying to get across is that humans are easily influenced." Jean blinked and turned to Rogue a small smile on her face, yes, she had honestly forgotten the others were there, and judging by the looks they were giving her they had noticed.

"Thank you Rogue, let's keep moving along then." Kagome blushed as she smiled at Rogue in thanks and was rewarded with a small smile like smirk.

Kagome let out a small happy sigh as Jean announced that class was over and quickly packed up her things. She jumped when Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Vell, you made it!" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank Kami…I thought I was going to die." Kitty laughed as she walked over to them, Rogue following behind as Jean tossed them all a nasty look and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, Jean was, like, totally zeroing in on you. It was like odd." Rogue rolled her eyes as they all slowly made their way into the hallway.

"Little miss perfect was picking on her plain and simple." Kagome nodded lightly, glad that she wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Kitty blinked, yes Jean was acting odd, but…well she honestly didn't know what to say so she kept her mouth shut, for once.

Kurt grinned as he tossed his arms around Kagome's and Kitty's shoulder's.

"You guys vanna go get some grub? I could go for a gut burger right now." Kagome blinked, oh! She had to meet Logan for her training!

"Oh dear! I have to go! I have to meet Logan for my first training session! I'm sorry, I need to go now!" She quickly ran down the hall to go change.

Kurt grinned as he hung off of Kitty.

"Oh~ I vant to see this! Kitty Rogue you in?" Kitty blushed and shrugged him off.

"Sorry, can't I have to call my mom, let me know what happens." With that she walked towards her shared room with Rogue.

Rogue shrugged as Kurt turned to her giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not?" Kurt smiled as he walked down the hall with his sister.

"Oh, this is going to be avesome!" Rogue rolled her eyes but even she was curious to see how well Kagome would fair on her first training session. Things were sure to be interesting.


End file.
